1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for detecting a load which is applied to a robot, a robot, and a robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is the practice of attaching a force sensor to a robot arm and using the force sensor to detect a load which is applied to the robot arm (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-21287A and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-275650A).
There is a rising demand for a so-called “human collaborative robot” which works together with a human worker in the same work space. Such a robot is designed to stop operation on an emergency basis when detecting contact with a worker from the viewpoint of securing safety of the worker. In the past, greater reliability of such an emergency stop operation has been sought.